


confession

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit takes Olivier out to a restaurant to thank him





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for shitty title, i'm terrible at them :p good morning everyone!!!

“You’re the reason I’m still alive”

A confession. A sharp intake of breath. Acknowledgement.

“Yeah, I know”

“No, you don’t. You don’t know how much you mean to me” Granit says, trying not to raise his voice. They were in public after all.

“I know” Olivier turns to face him properly “I do know, and I’m glad. I could say the same about you”

Granit offers a short smile and turns to face away from his boyfriend, reaching for his glass on the table. He surveys the restaurant: middle aged couples dressed up nice, upper class college kids; the usual bunch for this time on a saturday night. It was a nice place in a good area of London, one Granit and Olivier frequented, before at least.

“Is that why you invited me out?” Olivier asks, running a careful hand through Granit’s now wavy hair.

“Yeah. Just thought, i don’t know, I should thank you properly”

“Ah, I see. You don’t do things by halves”

“Ha, I guess not”

“I’m glad you asked me though” Olivier says, reaching for his wine glass, observes it’s empty and reaches to refill it.

“Me too”

It was nice, Granit thought. He didn’t know why they didn’t do this every night. Well, then of course the novelty would wear off. And anyway he liked their quiet evenings in together, curled up in front of the (fake) fire, cuddling and talking until the early hours.

But he’d felt like a special place was needed for tonight, after all, the past month had been rough on the both of them.

“But” Olivier starts and Granit turns to watch him “You are doing better now?”

“Yeah, definitely. I would’ve said if I wasn’t”

“But after last time…”

“Yeah, I know. But honestly…”

“I know, I’m glad. I thought-well that doesn’t matter, you’re here with me and that’s all that matters”

“This month has been better” Granit says “I mean, it’s only the 3rd but still”

“Yeah, it’s a good start. You scared us all”

“I know, musti gave me the third degree after I was 10 minutes late to his the other day” 

Olivier laughs “He was worried, we all were. With what happened and all…” He trails off, looking at the floor. Blue tiles mixed with white, strange, Olivier thinks, how he hadn’t noticed that before.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for everything to happen, it just kinda did” Granit says, taking Olivier’s hand in his own, fiddling with his boyfriend’s ring. 

“I know, I don’t think you were completely in control”

“Me neither, but I am now”

“You are” Olivier smiles, checks his watch, “We should go if we want to catch that film”

Granit nods and calls for the cheque, he pays, leaves a tip, and they go.

“Nice night” Olivier comments as they walk along the busy London road. He was right, the sky was clear and although there was a chill in the air, it was certainly warmer than it had been. He takes Granit’s hand as they walk, swinging their arms and Granit giggles.

“I love you” He says.

“I love you too” Olivier squeezes Granit’s hand before pulling him off to the side of the street for a kiss “Forever”

“I know, and I am sorry”

“Shh, don’t apologise. It’s over now, it’s happened.”

“I know”

“Let’s not talk about that now, let’s go have fun”

“Alright” Granit says, trying to push the last doubts out of his head-But what if…

“To the future” Olivier says with a smile “It’ll be great”

Granit considers this and then echoes: “To the future”


End file.
